1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage device and, more particularly, to a memory module system which can increase storage size and replace defective integrated circuits.
2. Description of Background Art
In memory devices for storing data, portable memory device has been manufactured by module type. Music data converted to digital data, document data, and photograph data are stored in memory device of module type. Semiconductor memory integrated circuit has been used for this kind of data storage. The problem with this memory device is as follows.
It is impossible for user to increase memory size in the module type memory device. If the user tries to increase memory size in the module type memory device, he/she should purchase new module having memory size he/she wants. Also, several modules are needed to store large size data. If at least one of integrated circuits provided in the module has defect, it is impossible to use remaining normal integrated circuits. In such case, it is also impossible for user to replace only the defective integrated circuit.
Consequently, there is a need for a new conceptual memory device for which the user can increase the size of data, and replace data more easily.
According to a feature of an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a memory module system capable of increasing data size and replacing defective integrated circuit.
According to an aspect of an embodiment of the present invention, a memory module system is provided which includes a memory controller, a plurality of memory integrated circuit fixtures formed on printed circuit board with open and shut tops. A storage device is attached on the memory integrated circuit fixtures by forced contact method, and then the fixture top is shut. The attached storage device can be removed easily from the memory integrated circuit fixtures by opening the top. The storage device attached on the memory integrated circuit fixtures is connected to the memory controller to be selected individually, and to share data, address and control signal.
According to another aspect of an embodiment of the present invention, the memory module system includes a wire/wireless interface, a battery, and a liquid display. The memory controller communicates with an external device through the wire/wireless interface, the battery supplies power to the memory module system internally, and the liquid display is used to notify internal operation of the system to the user.
According to another aspect of an embodiment of the present invention, the memory controller includes an algorithm which can automatically detect the size of storage device attached to the corresponding memory integrated circuit fixtures. The detecting algorithm includes generating an address for designating initial data storage location on power-on or initialization, writing data into the storage device in response to the address, reading the written data, comparing the written data with the read data, increasing the address to designate next data storage location, when the written data and the read data are identical, and performing repeatedly the writing, reading, comparing and increasing until the written data is not read.
According to the memory module system of the present invention, not only can the memory size of memory module system be increased, but also defective memory integrated circuits can be replaced easily by users.